Season 12
The twelfth season of the television series aired in 2008. The twenty episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes # Thomas and the Billboard - When a photographer comes to photograph the engines for a billboard Diesel accidentally obscures Thomas. Believing that Diesel did it on purpose, Thomas deliberately avoids him when he accidentally loses the billboard and has to get another arranged. # Steady Eddie - Edward, known for being the steadiest engine on Sodor, is told to take a brass wheel along the express line to Great Waterton, but opts to take the branch line so the people can see him. # Rosie's Funfair Special/Rosie's Carnival Special - Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone to prove her worth. Her attempt goes badly wrong, causing all sorts of accidents, and she only ends up delivering two trucks. # Mountain Marvel - Peter Sam discovers a statue of the magical engine, Proteus, in a siding. He decides to take it to a storytelling session without his friends knowing. # Henry Gets It Wrong - The Sodor Wishing Tree is struck by lightning, so some workmen are bought in to help it. However, Henry believes they are going to cut it down, and decides to obstruct their route. # Heave Ho Thomas! - An American engine named Hank arrives on Sodor and Thomas must show him around, while doing his jobs. Misinterpreting Hank's compliments towards him as an insult, Thomas attempts to pull all his heavy trains at once... # Toby's Special Surprise - After his friends are given important jobs and he isn't, Toby comes to the conclusion that he must find something special. But his search makes him late for his actual job. # Excellent Emily - Emily is the only one who finishes her jobs on time, and thus is called "Excellent" by the Fat Controller. This goes straight to her smokebox, and she ignores the advice of all the other engines, which gets her into trouble. # The Party Surprise - Freddie decides to organize a winter party at the wharf instead of at Mr. Percival's house, so that Colin the Crane can join in, but neglects to tell Mr. Percival, with disastrous results. # Saved You! - Thomas has to take a fireman to Maithwaite for a medal ceremony and decides to try and help the engines on the way, but all his attempts end in failure. # Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon - The Percival twins are to be getting a ride in a hot air balloon for their birthday, but Duncan, who used to give them their rides, wants to take them himself, so he attempts to get rid of the balloon. # James Works It Out - James is given the job of taking coal to Great Waterton. Amongst his train is Hector, who gives James advice on how to cope with the winter weather. James, refusing to be told what to do by a truck, ignores him, which gets him into trouble # Tram Trouble - The Great Waterton parade is to take place, and Toby is given the job of leading it. Thomas is pleased for him, but begins to worry when he learns that a new steam tram, named Flora, must also take part. # Don't Go Back - While working at the Quarry, Diesel challenges Thomas to a race. There is a catch, however; the engines must race backwards. Their racing results in Mavis, 'Arry and Bert all being derailed. # Gordon Takes a Shortcut - Gordon boasts to Stanley that he never gets lost. Later, when competing against the tank engine to get to Great Waterton, he decides to go along another track, believing it to be a shortcut. He soon discovers it isn't. # The Man in the Hills - It is the Thin Controller's birthday, and Sir Handel is to tell everyone a story about "The Man in the Hills", said to be completely white. Thomas decides to find the real Man in the Hills, but his choices do not match the description. # Thomas Puts the Brakes On - Thomas is given the job of delivering bricks to repair a bridge, but things go wrong when his brakes start making strange noises. # Percy and the Bandstand - A New Bandstand is being built at Great Waterton. The Fat Controller orders Percy to collect Lady Hatt, but not tell her where she is going. But Lady Hatt asks Percy to take her to her favourite places and Percy becomes worried that they might be late. # Push Me, Pull You - Skarloey refuses help from Rheneas to pull the puppet show train. So he and Rhenas couple the trucks between them and pull all their might to take the load. Skarloey succeeds, but finds himself in a lot of trouble. # Best Friends - Percy wishes that he can pull the Brass Band to a special concert at Great Waterton, so when Thomas is chosen to pull them, he feels bad and can't bring himself to tell Percy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ben * Emily * Murdoch * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Toad * Hector * Bertie * Jack * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stepney (does not speak in UK version) * Arthur (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (does not speak) *Miss Jenny (does not speak) *Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) *Bulgy (cameo) *Max or Monty (cameo) *Proteus (mentioned, seen as a statue) *The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) *Dennis (learning segment) Characters introduced * Colin * Hank * Flora *The Tree Specialists (do not speak) *Mr. Giggles (does not speak) *The Teacher (cameo) Trivia * This is the last season to use models and clay faces, however the clay faces are only used in background shots. * This was Sharon Miller's first season as head writer. * This is the first season to only have twenty episodes. *This is the last season to be filmed at Shepperton Studios. *This is the last season to feature songs by Ed Welch. *This is TV series veteran Steve Asquith's final season. * This was Pete Atkin's only season as voice director. * Pierce Brosnan was originally going to narrate this season, but was later replaced by Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon for unknown reasons. * This was the last season to have all of the characters voiced by the narrator. * This is the first and only season not to be shown on Japanese TV, but has been shown exclusively at Thomas Land's 3D Theatre in Japan. * This season was never shown in Norway. * In the UK, this season was supposed to be shown after The Great Discovery, but was brought forwards for unknown reason *Several characters returned in this season, including Duck, Oliver, and Stepney. *Aside from the Teacher and the tree specialists, all of the characters introduced in this season have only ever appeared in their debut episodes. Gallery File:ThomasintheSeason12.png|Thomas in the new CGI format Category:Television Series